


At This Point, Almost Is Good Enough

by momothesweet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Punk!keith, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: Keith comforts Lance after he gets into another argument with his mother.





	At This Point, Almost Is Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for [Inktober for Writers, Day 8: Impasse](https://shoujomomo.tumblr.com/post/166153447280/josai-tottwriter-spymastery-as-i-mentioned)
> 
> Apologies for the Langst

Lance lies in bed, limbs spread out on top of messed up sheets and probably some homework packet due next week. He closes his eyes briefly, inhaling deeply before exhaling slowly while he hears more yelling outside his door. It’s locked, thankfully, and no one can get in thanks to the push button door knob instead of the one where someone can use a fingernail to turn and bust in without knocking. It’ll only be a matter of time when his mom figures out how to open the door, anyway.

That’s how it’s always been. A cycle of shouting and arguing and a dive into guilt and manipulation. He’s older now. Twenty-one, to be exact. Technically, he’s an adult. He shouldn’t have to listen to his mom telling him that he needs to be home by ten and that he’s responsible for taking care of her because that’s exactly what she did for him growing up. As if it wasn’t a requirement to take care of a kid as a parent.

It’s all too much. He presses the heels of his hands to his eyes, fighting back bad thoughts and tears. Picking up his phone would help, possibly, but his motivation to do that always drops significantly when most of his energy is put into defending himself before the rest of his family.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed when someone taps on the window. Immediately, he shoots up from bed, scrambling to his window to peek through the blinds and draw them up partway. He doesn’t have to raise them fully to know that it’s Keith in his leather jacket and gloves leaning on the windowsill. It takes a second to unlock and slide the window and the screen open.

“Dude,” Keith starts as he raises the blinds himself, “what happened? I’ve been trying to call you for the last hour.”

Lance didn’t realize his phone had been going off that many times. He probably dozed off and stayed dozed off. Better than staying awake. He answers Keith wordlessly with a shrug and that immediately raises the red flag for him.

Keith goes from slightly irritated to genuinely concerned in a second, recognizing the dejection on Lance’s face. “Shit. Your mom again?”

He nods. “Same ol’ stuff. I tell her I’m going out and she pulls the ‘my house my rules’ card. And the ‘I feed you and put a roof over your head’ card. All the cards, really. She’s like a messed up deck.”

“Aw, dude.” Keith slides his hand forward and hooks a finger around Lance’s, pulling gently. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. That’s how it’s always been. Nobody wins. She doesn’t get the perfect son and I don’t get the perfect mom.”

“Nobody’s perfect.”

“I know.”

Keith leans further to kiss Lance’s cheek. Lance doesn’t resist; he can get all the support he can now before he regrets it later when he goes back to sleep. He could cry about now.

“You’re perfect, though,” Lance says softly.

Keith laughs. “I’ve totaled my motorcycle twice and I rocked a mullet in high school. I’m far from it, babe.”

That makes Lance smile, at least. It’s so easy with Keith. “A mullet?”

“Yup. Business in the front, party in the back.”

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“That’s what they said about it back in the day.”

He laughs, now. Lance takes a hold of Keith’s hand in full and pecks his lips. Some of the weight has been lifted off his chest and he can breathe in the evening air and the faint smell of Old Spice. It would be breaking even more rules and defying more traditions, but Lance takes the shot and asks him, “Do you want to come in?”

Keith pulls back and looks him in the eyes. “Are you sure? You’re already in trouble.”

“Screw it. She’s not gonna break down my door no matter how mad she is at me. That would cost money to fix.”

“Heh. Alright.”

Lance steps back and allows Keith to crawl through the window. While he does that, he clears his bed from those stray notes (not homework) and his phone, flashing five missed calls and seven text messages all from him. 

This isn’t the first time Keith has been to his room. On the days when his mom is at work and he’s got the house to himself, he gets him to come over so they can hang out and take naps together. Almost like everything is normal and okay. At this point, almost is good enough.

Keith slips off his jacket and drapes it over the desk chair. His gloves are tossed to the nightstand and his boots are carefully placed by the door so neither of them knocks them over by the bed. Once Lance locks up the window and replaces the blinds, he hops into bed and welcomes Keith’s entrance, a warm embrace like he’s going to hide him from any other shit thrown his way.

“Thanks for coming over,” Lance whispers. “I really needed this.”

“I know.”

They don’t say anything after that. Lance falls asleep easily and clings to Keith. He hopes he doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and Keith's mullet are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
